swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Luke Skywalker, Grand Master
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Jedi Academy Training Manual Affiliations: The Jedi, The New Republic, The Galactic Alliance In most epic sagas, the destruction of The Galactic Empire would be the end of the story. For Grand Master Luke Skywalker, it is just the beginning. Many threats align against The New Republic. The first involves an attempt by Grand Admiral Thrawn to sow discord among the newly reformed Galactic Senate. Skywalker is faced with two threats related to Thrawn. One is a mad clone of the old Jedi Master Jorus C'Baoth. The clone "Joruus C'Baoth" tempts Skywalker towards The Dark Side but is defeated. The other threat is Mara Jade, an assassin with her sights set on Luke Skywalker. Luke faces an even greater challenge in the form of the reawakened clone of Emperor Palpatine. This clone organizes an assault on The New Republic and pushes the former Rebel Alliance to the breaking point. The Emperor's clone succeeds where Palpatine failed and turns Skywalker to The Dark Side for a brief time. However, the intervention of his sister, Leia Organa-Solo, brings Luke back from the darkness, whereupon he defeats Palpatine's clone. As Luke sets about rebuilding The Jedi Order, a new threat appears from beyond the galaxy. The Yuuzhan Vong arrive, and their immunity to The Force makes them a great threat to The Jedi. Luke reluctantly takes the title of Grand Master, but to everyone he meets, from the most respected senator to the lowliest Droid, he is still simply "Luke." Luke hopes for a lasting peace but is ever vigilant. Whatever the next crisis might be, Luke plans to be at the forefront, ready to use his abilities to protect the galaxy once again. Grand Master Luke Skywalker Encounters This is Luke Skywalker at the height of his powers. Although he is the most powerful Jedi in the galaxy after the Yuuzhan Vong Invasion, the battles with the Yuuzhan Vong humble him. Heroes meeting Grand Master Luke Skywalker should be awed by his power but impressed by his humility. Deep down, he is still that wide-eyed Tatooine farm boy, but he is fast on his way to becoming a legend. Luke Skywalker, Grand Master Statistics (CL 20) Medium Human Scout 1/Jedi 7/Ace Pilot 2/Jedi Knight 5/Jedi Master 5 Destiny Points: 3; Force Points: 7, Strong in the Force; Dark Side Score: 3 Initiative: '+18; '''Senses: 'Perception: +18 'Languages: '''Basic, Huttese, Shyriiwook (Understand only) Defenses Reflex Defense: 36 (Flat-Footed: 33), Fortitude Defense: 35, Will Defense: 36; 'Block, Deflect, Elusive Dogfighter, [[Evasion|'Evasion']], Vehicular Combat, Vehicle Dodge (+1) Hit Points: 167, Damage Threshold: 36; Shake It Off Immune: 'Fear effects Offense '''Speed: '''6 Squares '''Melee: 'Lightsaber +25 (2d8+15) 'Melee: 'Lightsaber +20 (2d8+15) and Lightsaber +20 (2d8+15) with Double Attack '''Melee: Short Lightsaber +25 (2d6+15) Ranged: 'By Weapon +21 'Base Attack Bonus: +18, Grab: '''+21 '''Attack Options: Ataru, Djem So, Double Attack (Lightsabers), Melee Defense, Severing Strike, Weapon Finesse Special Actions: Immerse Another, Redirect Shot, Serenity Force Power Suite (Use the Force +28): ''Battle Strike, ''Farseeing, Fluid Riposte, Force Disarm, Force Grip, Force Slam, Inspire, Mind Trick, Move Object, Rebuke (2), Surge Force Secrets: 'Devastating Power, Distant Power, Multitarget Power, Quicken Power, Shaped Power 'Force Techniques: 'Force Point Recovery, Improved Move Light Object Base Stats '''Abilities: 'Strength 14, Dexterity 17, Constitution 14, Intelligence 14, Wisdom 16, Charisma 18 '''Talents: Ataru, Block, Deflect, Djem So, Elusive Dogfighter, Evasion, Force Pilot, Immerse Another, Redirect Shot, Severing Strike, Weapon Specialization (Lightsabers), White Current Adept Feats: 'Double Attack (Lightsabers), Force Sensitivity, Force Training (3), Melee Defense, Shake It Off, Skill Focus (Use the Force), Strong in the Force, Vehicular Combat, Weapon Finesse, Weapon Focus (Lightsabers), Weapon Proficiency (Lightsabers), Weapon Proficiency (Pistols), Weapon Proficiency (Rifles), Weapon Proficiency (Simple Weapons) 'Skills: Endurance +17, Initiative +18, Knowledge (Galactic Lore) +17, Mechanics +17, Perception +18, Pilot +28, Stealth +28, Survival +18, Use the Force +28 (May substitute for Pilot and Stealth checks) Possessions: 'Lightsaber (Self-Built), Short Lightsaber, Cybernetic Prosthesis (Right Arm), Jedi Robes, Comlink (Short-Range) Heroic Traits 'Destiny Fulfilled (Redemption): Luke Skywalker has fulfilled his Destiny by redeeming Darth Vader, bringing balance to The Force. Destiny Fulfilled (Education): Luke Skywalker has fulfilled his Destiny by training the next generation of The Jedi Order, gaining a +5 Destiny bonus on all Use the Force checks. Category:Humans